


Kiwi

by theredhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wanted was some kiwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This…if you follow my twitter, you will know all about how it started. Written with May’s help, for Tania.
> 
> Also, now comes with a [FANART](http://i41.tinypic.com/1zgos7.jpg) by very-stile-n.

It started as a normal day. His dad was working, Stiles was home alone because everyone was away doing wolf business. He was cool with it.

He was innocently cutting up a kiwi in the kitchen when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was a spider, so when he turned, he was not expecting to see Derek Hale standing there, sans leather jacket. Derek had been making a habit of popping out at Stiles' house after his dad went to work. He didn't knock it; it made his fantasies much easier to think of when he was imagining Derek on the couch or…elsewhere in his house.

He almost cut the end of his finger off.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, as if Stiles was the one silently breaking into a house that didn't belong to him.

Stiles swallowed and looked down at the small cutting board and the kiwi pieces. He sucked in a breath. "Oh, I just felt like some kiwi. But it just gets so sticky and the seeds get everywhere," Stiles said as he licked his fingers one by one.

Derek watched him hungrily.

"Do you like kiwi, Derek? Do you want some?" Stiles asked innocently, grabbing a piece of kiwi and holding it between his fingers, only to then notice that Derek was not listening and was staring intently at him. And by _him_ , it was mostly at his mouth region.

"Do you want any kiwi?" Stiles asked again, waving his hand. Derek blinked and, in a flash, grabbed Stiles' wrist and ate the offered kiwi, slowly sucking off the juice from Stiles' fingers.

"Derek? DEREK!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek blinked and met Stiles' eyes. "Huh? What?" As if this was no big deal.

As if sucking Stiles' fingers wasn't a big fucking deal.

"That's…" Stiles started, but for once he was at a loss for words. _Stiles Stilinski_ at a loss for words. Crazier things had never happened.

Derek just stared at him over Stiles' fingertips, and then released his grip.

Stiles swallowed. And then decided to roll with it. "Uh…what…do you want some more?" He turned and grabbed another slice and once again his fingers were being taken hostage by Derek's lips and tongue and _fuck_. "Derek, what…? Do you _really_ like kiwi?" Stiles squeaked, moving to grab another piece of kiwi with Derek-saliva'd fingers and offering it again, only at the last moment, he popped it into his own mouth.

A second later, Derek's lips were on his and it was sweet and sticky and tasted of kiwi and Derek and woods.

Stiles couldn't believe this was actually happening and so he was standing there until he almost choked on the kiwi and Derek let him breathe and Stiles swallowed and babbled, "What is this, what are you, what are we…?"

"More," Derek growled, moving red hot hands from Stiles' face to his wrists again, tongue curling around Stiles' fingers.

"I just—Derek…oh _god_." Stiles didn't know what was going on or why, and just what was this? Was this a kink? Did Derek have a food kink? Or a kiwi kink? Was there even such a thing as a kiwi kink?

"More…more." Derek didn't know how to use his words.

Stiles licked his lips and grabbed another piece. Derek snatched it through his teeth and kissed Stiles again. Stiles decided to just _fuck it_ and kissed back and his heart thrummed. He let out a puff of air before he ran his tongue over the trail of juice down Derek's chin.

Derek growled and if Stiles wasn't already hard, he was now. Derek's teeth scraped and nipped over Stiles' skin, sloppy, sweet kisses following.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles muttered, because those were the only words he could come up with.

Stiles might have been picturing Derek while he was jerking off as of the last few weeks but this was fucking crazy. Derek smothered him with lips and hands...hands were curled around Stiles' neck and rubbing his dick through his pants. Stiles bit his lip and Derek's eyes went red for a flash before he was grinding his hips, with Stiles caught between them and the counter.

Stiles let out a, "Oh my fucking god," when Derek's tongue ran along his jaw. "I…want…"

"Want what?" Derek's voice was a rumble and his lips hovered over Stiles'.

Stiles didn't answer, only grabbed a fistful of Derek's hair and kissed him, all opened mouthed and with tongues. Stiles pushed away from the counter, pressing himself flush against Derek and backward a step. "Don't leave me hanging, or I will kill you," Stiles breathed into Derek's mouth, grabbing a fistful of Derek's shirt.

Derek smirked and moved his lips to Stiles' neck, biting skin and grabbing Stiles' ass. Hard. Roughly. Stiles could feel Derek's boner more than ever and he might have whimpered.

"Derek, fuck..."

"Table," Derek barked, hands working at Stiles' pants and walking them backwards.

Stiles had no idea how he was so turned on when they were fully fucking clothed but he almost came in pants with all the backward-walking-friction. "Derek, are we...we are..." He couldn't stop talking against Derek's lips even though he tried to. "Derek, are you..."

Derek bit down lightly on Stiles' bottom lip and that shut him up, until Derek yanked down Stiles' pants and backed him against the table, rubbed his palm against Stiles' dick.

To say Derek bent him over and fucked him against the table would be the pornstars way of putting it, but it was seriously what happened. And apparently Derek was pro at this shit because his hand came around Stiles' hips and moved along Stiles' dick in rhythm with the thrusts and the table was digging into Stiles' stomach but he didn't fucking care because this was happening.

He was a jumble of, "Oh my god, oh fuck, Derek oh fuck, oh my god" and Derek was growling and thrusting and jerking and _fuck_.

Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and then his palms and the angle changed and Stiles swore and Derek rumbled out his name.

"Stay still," Derek growled.

That was very hard for Stiles. "Derek, fuck...Derek I'mgunna—"

"—Then cum, cum for me, Stiles." Derek whispered.

And so, Stiles did. Right into Derek's hand. "Fuck," he gasped out. Derek bit Stiles' shoulder through his shirt, grabbed Stiles' waist and thrust a few more times before coming inside Stiles.

"Jesus, _fuck_ , Derek," Stiles curled his hands into fists and pressed his forehead against the table.

Derek growled or rumbled or grumbled or something—Stiles couldn't really tell the difference with his head swimming with _IjusthadsexIjusthadsexIjusth adsex_ —and pulled out and Stiles tried to control himself and keep himself together.

Then his embarrassment surfaced and he pulled on his clothes even though he was sticky and gross and looked over at Derek, whose jeans were in place and back was to Stiles. He was licking his fingers and shoving the last few pieces of kiwi into his mouth.

Oh sure, fucking kiwi.

Stiles wasn't even concerned with his dad walking in because _fuck_...

"That just happened," he said, frowning down at the mess of the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"You are a dick."

Nothing.

"Is this a thing now? Or do you just seriously love kiwi?"

"Fuck, Stiles, shut up."

Stiles let out a breath. 'Fuck, Stiles' sounded really good. "Uh...I think there's more kiwi in the fridge."


End file.
